


All Tangela'd Up

by Nekopolis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pokephilia, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekopolis/pseuds/Nekopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona is a seasoned Pokémon trainer traveling the lands of Kanto. She stops for shelter from the rain and encounters a very curious Tangela... and then another, and another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tangela'd Up

The sky was darkening, though it was still midday. Dark grey clouds were rapidly taking over the horizon. Ramona shielded her eyes with one hand as she surveyed the area - Yup, it was definitely about to rain. A low rumble came from miles away, and Ramona knew that she had to find shelter, and soon. She didn't want to get caught out in the rain and get soaked, and she didn't have any fire-types with her that could just dry her off.

The first fat drops of rain began to fall as Ramona reached the edge of the clearing she was traveling through. "Argh," she growled in frustration as her black hair began to get wet. Trying to smooth down her hair as she entered the protective roof of trees, she noticed that it was much less wet underneath. The boughs above were thick enough that very little of the trickling rain could seep through.

Her head turned to the skies, she tried to estimate how long the rain would last, and if she should just wait here until it stopped. She _really_ didn't want to walk to the next town in the rain... The rain was still coming down lightly, but the clouds above and the thunder beyond suggested more than just a soft, springtime shower. She sighed and chewed on her lower lip, weighing her options: she could walk to town while the rain was still light, but what if it started to poor while she was out in the open? Or, she could just sit under the nice, dry canopy and wait it out... Clearly, that was the better option. And she could get to know the newest member of her team while they were there - a newborn Poliwag.

"Come on out, Poliwag!" cheered Ramona, tossing the Poké Ball into the air. The little tadpole Pokémon hopped to the ground with a soft squishing noise. The second it saw that there was a semi-steady stream of water pouring from the sky just a few feet away, the baby Poliwag couldn't help itself - it ran out from the trees before Ramona could stop it, with a loud cry of its own name.

"Poliii!" The delighted baby Pokémon said, hopping up and down excitedly, rain splashing off its slippery skin.

"Poliwag!" Ramona yelled, standing directly at the edge of the trees, as close to her newest Pokémon as she could get without being rained on. "Get back over here! You can't be out there alone, what if a big mean Pokémon comes and eats you up!" Her scare tactics had no effect; the Poliwag seemed to ignore her completely, dancing in the rain with a look of complete bliss on its round face.

"Uuuuurgh," groaned Ramona, resigned to the fact that she was going to have to go out into the rain and grab her misbehaving Poliwag. Realizing that she was probably going to get soaked, she decided to leave the rest of her things under the safety of the trees, and only bring the Poké Ball that belonged to the bratty tadpole Pokémon. "You're gonna get it later, Poliwag!" She yelled as she ran towards the now startled Pokémon. Sure, she would never really harm her Pokémon, but this one needed to have the fear of God instilled upon it.

"Poli??" cried the blue baby Pokémon as his trainer picked him up, not unkindly, and held his glistening form against her body.

"Listen, if you and I are going to be a team, you need to listen to me! Go back to your Poké Ball," said Ramona, as her Poliwag gave her a dejected look before disappearing into the ball in a flash of red. Sighing deeply, the young woman plodded her way back to the dry area.

There was no way around it now; she was soaked, and muddy too, from where she had held Poliwag. "Great, this is just _great_."

Suddenly, it dawned on her - her backpack was gone! The rest of her Poké Balls, her change of clothes (which would have come in handy right that moment), everything she had... was gone! "What the hell?" she asked to no one in particular. "Who took my stuff?"

"Tangela," said a very calm, slightly high-pitched voice from behind her. A small, blue-green Pokémon peeked from behind a tree. Even if Ramona hadn't heard the Pokémon speak just then, she would have known it was a Tangela. It had her bag wrapped up in its vines.

"Oh, hi there!" Ramona gushed, putting on a super-friendly act. She knew that wild Pokémon could be dangerous, but also she didn't want the timid Pokémon to flee with her backpack! "That's actually my bag you've got there... can I have it back?"

"Tan... gela?" The little Pokémon stared at her blankly. Human and Tangela made eye contact for several seconds before she made a move towards it. It was just a slight move, almost involuntary on her part, but the Tangela noticed it. In a split second, it had dropped her bag and it's contents, and grabbed one of her arms in its vines. The Poké Ball that held Poliwag fell to the ground, but the little tadpole didn't come out - it must be upset about earlier, Ramona thought absently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Said Ramona swiftly, trying to talk her way out of this. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was worried. The Tangela was looking at her in a strange way; suddenly, it grabbed her other arm with its vines as well, and Ramona's heart sank. This was it. This was the end. The PokéNews Network would do a story on her tomorrow, the headline saying **Local Woman Eaten by Tangela** or something like that. _Wait, Tangela probably don't eat people..._

"Gela!" Another voice came from another nearby tree, and then she could see more Tangela by the first one. Ramona gulped hard, wondering what they had in store for her.

And suddenly, she knew. Vines were all over her body, rubbing over her legs and thighs, her back and chest. She gasped, pulling at the vines, but they were much too strong for her.

A sneaky vine had found its way through her blouse, entering through the top and poking out through the bottom. "H-hey, get out of there!" Ramona protested, but the Tangela's response was to _riiiiip_ the shirt clean through. Another pair of vines did likewise to her shorts and then to her panties - which were, to her reluctance, growing damp. 

A vine had setting around one of her perky breasts and was none-too-gently prodding at her nipple. Panting heavily, Ramona struggled against the group of grass Pokémon, but it was no use. One of the Tangela had evidently become angry with her struggles, and - _crack_ \- slapped one vine against the captive woman's behind. She shuddered and cried out, but made no more attempts to free herself.

Biting her lip hard and trying her best not to moan when a stray vine brush against her throbbing womanhood was becoming harder and harder. She knew it was wrong and she hated to admit it, but there was something about this that was _so hot_ to her... There was a part of her that wished that the Tangela would stop toying with her and just vine-fuck her. And then, she found out what the Tangela had been waiting for.

"Tangrooooowth..." roared the much larger Pokémon as it walked forth to the woman and her captors. Thunder boomed in the distance, but that wasn't why Ramona's heart was racing. Its vines were _much_ thicker and longer than those of the Tangela.

Her breathing grew heavier and heavier with anticipation. The Tangrowth appeared to eye her up and down, and Ramona couldn't help but blush slightly - she could imaging how she must look right now, and she fervently hoped that no adventurous trainers would come this way. Several thick, sturdy vines began to snake their way to her, and she began to panic. She had never had a partner so girthy, and certainly never one so long!

One of the Tangela that still had its vines wrapped snugly around her arms found its way into her mouth. She fought the urge to bite it, as she was sure that would earn her another crack to the ass. She could feel the vine around her breasts reposition, and she moaned slightly around the vine in her mouth. Yet another vine found its way to her womanhood, brushing against her clit in a teasing motion.

And then, the Tangrowth's vines reached her. They made eye contact as the oversized plant-beast prepared to enter her. She trembled as the thickest vine hesitated just outside of her pussy, getting slick from her own wetness. With a grunt, the Tangrowth was inside of her, moving agonizingly slowly. 

Ramona could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The vines were _so_ big! But it was a good feeling, too, being completely full like that... She knew that this was gross in so many ways, but in some way, it felt so right.

"Mmmmph," moaned the woman around the vine in her mouth, which had begun to gently pump in and out. The Tangrowth was beginning to speed up, and wasn't being quite gentle. If it kept up that pace, and the Tangela that was toying with her clit didn't stop, Ramona didn't expect to last very long.

The Tangrowth was beginning to growl in time with its thrusts, and Ramona could hear little squeaks of pleasure from the Tangela that she had in her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder if Pokémon came in the same way that humans did. Ramona could feel her own climax building, a warm pressure in her stomach that told her that she didn't have much time left.

Its thrusts growing faster still somehow, the Tangrowth was vine-fucking her with an urgency not unlike the human men Ramona had been with. The tiny Tangela came then, filling her mouth with a thin, warm liquid that tasted similarly to human cum. The vine retreated for a moment, and then joined the vine that was now rubbing hard against her clit. The extra pressure made her moan loudly, and without the vine in her mouth, it echoed through the trees.

Her pleasure sounds seemed to have an effect on the Tangrowth, who pushed himself deep into Ramona's pussy. He came forcefully, filling her up with his warm seed. The sensation of being came into by the huge Pokémon in front of her, paired with the ecstasy of the Tangela vines positioned at her clit, made Ramona finish them as well. For several moments, the woman writhed and moaned against the restraining vines.

The Tangrowth removed itself from her, and the Tangela who had held her up gently set her to the ground. They set her bag next to her and one-by-one left. The Tangrowth stayed for but a moment, touched the woman gently on the head, and then departed as well.

Dazed, sore, and still in the nude, Ramona noted that it had stopped raining.


End file.
